


Forced Marriage

by No4Knows



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Close to real episodes, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No4Knows/pseuds/No4Knows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mycroft recieves a strange letter, he is forced to marry Moriartys sister.<br/>But what if he starts to like her?</p><p>[Story starts before the first episode]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any language mistakes, English isn't my first language :)

Wednesday Mycroft POV

“Mr. Holmes?”

Annoyed, I raise my eyes and see an employee of the Diogenes Club in the doorway. Nervously, he passes from one foot to the other, and clings to the letter, which is apparently meant for me. He makes no attempt to move away from his current position, I raise an eyebrow. After all I have no time. On my table are stacked countless files and papers.

“What is it?”

The young man blushes and rushes up to me. Awkwardly he stumbles over the carpet edge and can only just keep himself from falling on my desk. Apologetically he puts the letter on the table and disappears at a speed that I would not have thought possible. Shaking my head, I get up, take the letter and walk to my favorite armchair to deal with its content. When I feel the cool leather on my back, I take a closer look at the envelope. There is no address on it, so the boy must have received it personally. It contains only one piece of paper:

Dear Mr. Holmes,   
as you will be aware; Mr. Clarkson is a regular guest of the Diogenes Club. But even if his position is rather unimportant, his family connections are important. His niece [y / n] has an interesting name: Moriarty. She is the sister of Jim Moriarty and therefore of some value. Although so far only a shadow in dark alleys we are afraid that he will come out of hiding in the near future. Therefore, it would be good to have something at hand.  
We wish that you marry the young woman. In your position, it is advisable to have a female companion for public events. Especially since people started questioning your sexuality.   
A marriage would solve the problem, [y / n] could give us more information about Moriarty and we would have something against him.

Contact Mr. Clarkson as soon as possible.

-M-

Disbelieving, I stare at the letter. I do not know from whom it comes, but it is not the first letter I have received from M-. At first I did not take it seriously, but after a few demonstrations of his power, I have done what he wanted. But that? It has to be a joke! Enraged, I get up and walk restlessly up and down. A wedding? The sister of a psychopath? But what choice do I have? Whoever is M, he has information about me, Sherlock and even our parents.

[Text to A. Clarkson 13:29] Come immediately –MH-  
[Text from A. Clarkson 13:31] I’m on my way, Sir.

I resume my position behind my desk. After taking a deep breath, my face is expressionless again. As Mr. Clarkson knocks on my door five minutes later, I'm perfectly calm and ask him to come in.

"Good day, Mr. Clarkson".

I do not bother to get up.  
How shall I start this conversation?   
Just when I want to start speaking; Mr. Clarkson shows me a letter which looks suspiciously similar to the one I got.

"I know why I'm here, Mr. Holmes. I must confess, this letter did not surprise me. The rumors about Jim... I knew they would sooner or later turn to me, although I have a different last name than my nephew and my niece. I know that I have no other choice, so I'll arrange that she is brought to you. "

I try to hide my surprise behind a bored expression, but I must confess that I did not expect this reaction. I nod to show that I agree. He slightly tilted his head and then turns to leave. Just before the door he suddenly stops and looks back again. His face is infinitely sad.

"She's not like her brother. She's a good girl. "

He finally leaves the room. I lean back in my chair and interlace my fingers under the chin.

Wednesday [y/n] POV

A quick glance at the clock tells me that it is shortly after 18 o'clock. I sigh.  
Since lunchtime I am sitting in the common room of my dormitory and do some research for a homework assignment that I have to turn in on Friday.

But somehow I am not making any progress. On the right side of my laptop are about 5 empty coffee mugs and on the left side is my half-eaten Chinese Takeaway. My eyes are burning and I actually would prefer to just go to bed. Sighing, I shrug and make me get back to work. Suddenly the door opens and three men enter in dark suits. Astonished I look around the room in order to find out to whom these men probably want, but while I was absorbed in my work, everyone left.

"Miss Moriarty? “  
One of the men looks at me questioningly. Still confused I nod. Wordlessly, he hands me an envelope. It’s from my uncle.

Dear [y / n],  
...

It is only a short letter, but my uncle explains what is happening and what is expected of me. Disbelieving I look at the men.

"This is a joke, right?". I look from one to the other, but no one looks as if he would find the whole thing funny.  
"We will help you with your stuff and then take you to Mr. Holmes."  
With these words, they turn around and walk towards the rooms.

"Hey, wait!".

I quickly take my laptop and run after them. Surprised, I note that they seem to know exactly where my room is. When we reach it they look at me expectantly. Sighing, I give up and open my door. Immediately the three start stowing my things in different bags.

"Shall I help, maybe?".

I grin at them innocently while I lean at the door frame with my arms crossed. Since I get no response, I shrug and get the rest of my food and then just watch them.  
After 20 minutes, they are ready and escort me outside where a car is waiting for us. One of the men holds the door for me. Somewhat awkwardly I climb into the back seat and nearly get a heart attack when I'm greeted by a voice.

"Miss Moriarty?".

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you think?  
> Even though I have a storyline in my head, I would like to read your suggestions what kind of situations they could get into ;)


End file.
